


Where You Belong

by PantherDolphin



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Finn, Poe never hated the jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherDolphin/pseuds/PantherDolphin
Summary: “Let’s start with why you hate me,” Finn said sternly, standing over Poe.“I don’t.”“Then why the hell are you so mad at me, or whatever?”“I’m not mad at you either.”





	Where You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is my version of evens following that stupid scene in the Poe Dameron comics.

     Finn relaxed quietly in the corner on a crate near Rose. It was one of the few quiet places left on the Millennium Falcon, everyone wanting to leave Rose to rest as she continued to recover from her injuries. After two days cooped up on the ship, Finn was more than happy to be the “good man” to keep a close eye on his friend. It meant he could finally catch some time alone.

     Finn had talked to literally the entire Resistance since escaping from Crait. He was hoping to just talk to everyone, get to know them, and make friends. Everyone seemed more interested in hero worshipping the ex-stormtrooper instead. He did manage a brief conversation with Leia which seemed like it should have been benign yet somehow made his brain hurt, and one over drinks with Poe and Rey that left him feeling strangely distant with his friends.

     The quiet was nice. Ever since leaving the First Order, Finn was constantly thinking about every move he made. Not having to think was something he surprisingly missed. Not making small talk was another. Though those things were worthy sacrifices in the long run, freedom being ultimately more important.

     Finn closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to enjoy a couple hours of sleep. The steady sound of medical instruments lulled him off. But what seemed like only a moment later, Finn was rudely awoken a string of high pitched beeps and whistles.

     “What!?!? You know I can’t understand most of what you’re saying.”

     BB-8, seeming satisfied that Finn was paying attention to him, made a few slower, calmer beeps as they made several accompanying movements to help get their point across.

     “Is it important to follow you right now?”

     BB-8 nodded their head.

     “Alright, buddy. Let’s go.”

     Finn reluctantly pushed himself upright and followed after the droid. They weaved their way through the main cabin, Finn awkwardly smiling and waving at everyone who looked in his direction. Once they cleared the crowd, BB-8 led Finn down a corridor towards the rear of the ship. The noise of muffled conversations faded away, slowly being replaced by what sounded like metal objects being thrown around with lots of grunting and yelling. After a few moments, Finn recognized the disgruntled voice.

     “If the Falcon is falling apart, I think Poe needs Rey’s help, not mine.”

     BB-8 beeped something in protest, and sped off in the direction of the angry sounding pilot. Finn shook his head, and continued after them.

     As he rounded another corner, Finn watched as his friend emerged from a maintenance closet, eyes bloodshot, blood shimmering on his knuckles.

     “What the hell do you mean you got Finn! What good is he gonna do? Stop trying to make this happen! You’re dumber than I am!”

     Poe glared at his droid for moment after he spoke, visibly shaking. Finn was rooted to the spot. He wanted to both comfort his friend and to run away from the situation he was clearly unwelcome in in. As he hesitated, Poe lifted his head and saw him.

    “I-I told them I could get Rey to help you out, but they were insistent. I’ll, uh-“

     “Seriously?” Poe cut Finn off. “Never mind. Don’t worry about me.” Poe turned to walk away, running both hands through his disheveled hair. Finn watched the pilot walk away, feeling the urge to follow. He wondered if Poe was really working on the Falcon after all, or if he really was just that upset over something. Finn knew he would be bothered by not not knowing if he walked away, so he followed his friend.

     “Poe!” Finn called after his friend. “What’s going on?”

     “Don’t worry about it, buddy,” Poe waved Finn without turning around.

     “Don’t worry? Really? You look like you just lost a fight with a bunch of inanimate objects back there. Something wrong, you’re going to talk to me Poe Dameron!”

     Poe suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Finn. He was making frustrated hand gestures and his face showed signs of both anger and confusion.

     “You’ve been pushing me away, I can tell,” Finn said softly. “I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry. I care about you, you’re the first person I ever met that didn’t look at me as a number. Hell, you gave me a name! A real name. And now, you’d rather toss me aside like I’m disposable.”

     Something in Finn’s words made Poe snap.

     “Don’t you DARE call yourself disposable again!” Poe yelled, stepping closer to Finn. “You really think I could ever think of you that way? As anything less than-“ Poe cut himself off, clearly not wanting to share something.

     “Well, what else am I meant to think. What I thought was an act of friendship or something was really just you trying to get rid of something you hate. At least I’m not upset that I lost that jacket on the _Supremacy_ now. I’m guessing you let me go on that mission because you weren’t sure that I would come back either, huh.”

     Poe locked eyes with Finn for a moment, taking a deep breath. Finn could see so much pain twisted inside the other man’s eyes. He noticed for the first time just how old his friend was. Poe’s playful and cheerful personality made him seem much younger, but the recent events had brought out every line on his face. It was like Finn was looking at Poe for the first time, and he wanted to study the man’s features forever.

     The moment was broken as Poe turned to punch the wall, screaming once more as he then slammed his forehead against the durasteel.

     “What aren’t you telling me Poe?” Finn asked, moving to comfort the older man. He rested his back against the wall and placed on hand on Poe’s arm. BB-8 chirpped something out.

     “Shit. Someone’s coming,” Poe growled.

     “Then let’s go somewhere else,” Finn suggested. “You need to talk, and I want to listen.” Finn guided a reluctant Poe further down the corridor until they reached a small room with several unoccupied bunks. He sat the pilot on one and closed the door behind them, locking it.

     “Let’s start with why you hate me,” Finn said sternly, standing over Poe.

     “I don’t.”

     “Then why the hell are you so mad at me, or whatever?”

     “I’m not mad at you either,” Poe started, staring at his feet. “Quite the opposite really. Not that it matters. I don’t know why I feel the way I do. We barely know each other. But the moment I saw you alive back on D’Qar, I just- I don’t know. It’s not like the feeling is mutual, and with all the stress I’be been under, I guess I pushed you away a little too aggressively.”

     “What are you saying, Poe? Forgive me if I seem a little nieve here, but I’m still not the best at interpreting other people’s emotions. I mean, I know what they are, I’m not that messed up, but you’re going to have to be straight with me.”

    “Straight with you?” Poe chuckled, “That’s something I most definitely can not do my friend.”

     “See, you’ve lost me even- wait a second,” Finn stopped to think about what made Poe laugh at his own statement, and it dawned on him. “So you, like, you like like me don’t you?”

     “And you don’t exactly feel the same way, so it’s kind of a moot point,” Poe pointed out.

     “Well, I haven’t exactly taken the time to think about my exact feelings for anyone yet, considering the only time I’ve had to stand still I was in a coma. So I don’t know about that yet.”

     “And I didn’t hate that jacket either,” Poe confessed.

     “I figured,” Finn said, sitting down beside the pilot. He tried to catch a glimpse of Poe’s face again. He felt the need to memorize it, save the image forever. He wanted to keep this man with him wherever he went. “Now that I’ve seen you walk out of two closets today,” both men laughed, “You can talk about whatever else is bothering you. I’m pretty sure I can figure that much out myself, and for the record, you have done absolutely nothing wrong in my book, but everyone here seems to think talking about stuff makes them feel better so.”

     “First of all, Poe Dameron never hid in any closets. Even my mom knew I was hopelessly gay, and that’s when I little. But anyway, it means a lot that you think I haven’t been a complete fuck up. I have been, of course, but it’s nice to know at least one person doesn’t blame all of this on me.”

     “Honestly, I would have made the same decisions you did.” Finn replied. “Hell, you shouldn’t even be taking credit for me and Rose trying to disable the tracker. That was my idea. I’m almost offended really. The mutiny was a bit much, but a nice touch. Holdo seemed kind of shady to me.”

     “Sorry, I will inform everyone at once that you are to blame for our demise,” Poe bumped Finn with his shoulder jokingly.

     Finn reached for one of Poe’s hands, suddenly reminded of the blood covering them. He immediately grabbed the othe hand, and brought them both up in front of his face.

     “There’s more bothering you, isn’t there?” Finn asked, concerned. “What did Kylo Ren so to you?”

     Finn watched as Poe drew in a sharp breath, staring straight ahead, his eyes boring a hole into the wall across from them. Finn shifted off the bunk to crouch in front of the older man, taking in his features once more. He looked into the pilot’s eyes, still seeing them full of pain. Finn released one of Poe’s hands, moving it to cup his cheek instead.

     “Whatever he did, it won’t happen again. Whatever he took from you-“ Finn wasn’t sure where he was going with this. “I’m going to fix this somehow. I promise.”

     “You’re a good man, Finn,” Poe said, his features softening slightly.

     “So are you,” Finn countered, leaning in close as he spoke. He continued to take in Poe’s face, afraid he might miss a detail. He noticed the man’s scent, much like the old jacket, smelling of leather, fuel, grease, sweat, and something else uniquely Poe. Finn breathed in it in, savoring the scent, saving the memory for later. 

     “Finn,” Poe croaked, trying to straighten up as if to say something. But before he could, Finn closed the gap between them, planting a kiss on on Poe’s lips.

     It was technically Finn’s second kiss, yet it felt so different from when Rose has kissed him back on Crait that it might as well have been his first. Finn felt an energy surge through his body, warmth gathering somewhere deep in his gut. He wanted to press further until the two men become one being, but was also so overwhelmed that he decided to pull back instead.

     “I’m sorry,” Finn whispered.

     “Did you mean it?” Poe asked, eyes searching Finn’s face for answers. “Did you want to kiss me?”

     “I don’t know. I think, I think so,” Finn replied.

     “Then don’t be sorry,” Poe instructed. 

     With that, Finn leaned in to kiss Poe again. He wasn’t sure if this was exactly where his feelings were leading him all along. He cares for his friends, maybe even loved them, but what exactly that meant in each case, he hadn’t yet sorted out. But Finn did know that this felt right.  He knew, in this moment, he really was where he belonged.


End file.
